


RCP

by Natsu



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Don't be afraid, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, RCP, i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Makoto su profesor le encargó que pratique las maniobras de RCP. Y eso incluye la respiración artificial (o la respiracion boca a boca). Y el momento se presenta cuando va a almorzar a lo de su amigo Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RCP

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de Free! me pertenece.

Makoto tomaba apuntes sin cesar. Su profesor le estaba explicando la importancia de los primeros auxilios. La clase era en general qué hacer cuando ocurría un corte, hemorragia, las maniobras de asfixia a utilizar y el famoso RCP, la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

-Si la víctima es un niño, deben ponerse detrás de éste y rodear su cintura con los brazos. Cierran un puño- mientras el profesor hablaba y explicaba, mostraba cómo debía hacerse con un alumno que se había ofrecido voluntario como víctima- quedando el pulgar justo por arriba del ombligo y debajo del esternón…

Todos estaban atentos, después de todo, estaban aprendiendo a salvarle la vida a una persona.

o O o

Todos les jueves, luego de clases, Mako iba a almorzar a lo de Haru.

Cuando los dos llegaban empezaban a cocinar. Mientras uno hacía el arroz, el otro preparaba la pasta y el caldo.

-Mmm. Huele delicioso. Me encanta el ramen.

Haru hizo un sonido, como que estaba de acuerdo a lo que su amigo decía. Si fuera por él, comería siempre con Makoto, hasta la cena. Amaba cocinar con él, chocarse porque los dos querían hacer lo mismo, fregar los platos mientras Makoto le contaba alguna anécdota de Ran y Ren cuando eran pequeños. Amaba pasar tiempo con Makoto y por sobre todo, amaba a Makoto.

Sí, ya lo tenía asumido. Y ocultar sus sentimientos hacia su amigo le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil. Cada vez que Makoto le contaba que alguna compañera de la universidad se le había acercado para preguntarle si querían salir (que no ocurría muchas veces, pero las suficientes como para preocuparlo), a Haruka se le iba el alma a los pies. Su amigo le decía que las había rechazado los más gentilmente que podía (y viniendo de Makoto se podía decir que era _mucha_ gentilidad, el pobre a veces quería hacer algo para no ver a sus compañeras al borde de las lágrimas).

Mientras levantaba los platos, Makoto servía el postre (su parte favorita de los almuerzos con Haruka). Más allá de lo que comieran, Haru siempre, siempre, le tenía preparado su postre favorito. Pero esta vez había algo de la comida que no tenía tan entusiasmado a Mako. Sus ojos no brillaban como siempre.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Haru. Makoto negó con la cabeza.

Definitivamente a su amigo le pasaba algo. Podía verlo en la mirada perdida, en las pocas palabras que decía (que comparadas con las de Haruka, no eran muchas más), en lo lento que comía cada bocado. En las pocas sonrisas que le dirigía.

-Makoto te pasa _algo_. Sabes que podes contarme lo que sea, ¿no?

-Sí, Haru. Lamento haberte preocupado, pero no es nada de importancia.

-Sí es importante porque te tiene…- _triste_ quiso decir Haru- raro.

Makoto tomó un gran respiro. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, los dirigió hacia los azules de Haru.

-En la universidad estamos dando maniobras de primeros auxilios, más que nada en niños, y cómo hacerlas. El profesor nos pidió que practiquemos las de RCP.

_RCP_. Esas letras trajeron a la memoria de Haru el _horrible_ momento que pasó cuando estuvo a punto de hacérselas a Makoto; ese horrible momento en que _casi lo pierde_. ¿Acaso su amigo estaba preocupado porque la materia también le había recordado ese momento?

-Y necesito- prosiguió Makoto- a alguien con quien practicarlas-ese era el problema, lo que lo tenía mal.

Haru lo miró a los ojos. _Está bien_ le decía con la mirada.

 

Mientras se recostaba en el piso, a Haru le recorría el cuerpo los nervios. Se tendió sobre su espalda y miró al techo. Sintió una de las manos de Mako posarse sobre su pecho y luego la otra acomodándose sobre la primera mano.

-Voy a comenzar-dijo. Haru asintió.

Makoto comenzó con las compresiones pectorales. Ejercía una pequeña presión sobre su esternón, dejando que el pecho volviera a su posición original. Haruka lo escuchaba contar suavemente la cantidad de compresiones que hacía y luego dejaba descansar, para volver a retomar el masaje.

Cuando Tachibana creyó que ya era suficiente paró y se acomodó.

-Ahora…ahora voy a empezar con la respiración artificial-que le cambies el nombre no lo hace distinto, Makoto, se dijo internamente.

Nanase asintió levemente y se reacomodó. Ubicó sus brazos a los costados y se relajó (já, como si eso fuera posible), esperando a que su amigo comenzara.

Makoto muy gentilmente colocó un par de dedos bajo su barbilla y la subió, bajando a la vez su frente. Abrió lo justo su mandíbula y se acercó lentamente. Miró por última vez a los ojos de Haru y como su amigo no negó nada, unió sus bocas.

Haruka sintió como el aire (oxígeno, en realidad) pasaba por su boca, hasta la garganta. Los labios de su amigo cubriendo por completo los suyos tenían una calidez increíble y un leve gustito al postre de frutillas que acababan de comer. Mako se separó, Haru abrió los ojos. Por un instante se miraron, su amigo volvió a acomodar su cabeza y repitió el proceso. Sentir el oxígeno que Tachibana había respirado recorrer su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse más unido a él. Ya había entendido como era la cosa de recibir aire, así que lo inhalaba inconscientemente. A la tercera vez, Nanase sintió que su amigo colocaba de forma _distinta_ sus labios. Antes bordeaban completamente su boca. Ahora los labios de Mako se encontraban _entre_ los suyos. El labio superior e inferior del castaño encerraban su labio inferior. Y de repente sintió cómo se movían.

La boca de Tachibana acariciaba su labio inferior, lo succionaba. Lo _besaba_. Makoto lo estaba besando. Éste acomodó sus manos, colocándolas en la mandíbula de Haruka, acariciando con su pulgar la suave mejilla.

Haru no lo podía creer. Abrió por un momento sus ojos y vio que su amigo los mantenía cerrados. Lentamente subió sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Makoto, acercándolo más. Y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Movían sus bocas al compás, explorando. El ritmo era suave, lento, armonioso. Después de todo era el primer beso de ambos y no querían apresurar las cosas, simplemente disfrutar.

Cortos y tiernos besos fueron dejados en la boca de Haru antes de sentir a su amigo separarse. Mako sonreía. Y no era como las sonrisas que le daba a todo el mundo. No, esta era solo para él. Abrió los ojos y el verde se encontró con el azul. Haru levantó un poco la cabeza y besó una última vez los labios de su amigo. El castaño soltó una risita y juntó sus frentes, acariciando con su nariz la del morocho.

Se levantó de encima de su amigo y le tendió una mano a Haru (como hacía cada vez que lo sacaba de su bañera o la piscina) y lo ayudó a levantarse. Una vez que Nanase estuvo en pie, sus manos siguieron unidas.

-Hmm…yo…Haru no sé lo que me pasó.

Haruka lo miró y comenzó a reírse, su amigo lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Piensas disculparte por el beso? ¿O porque te aprovechaste de la situación?

-¡No me aproveché! Es que…era el momento ideal y…no sé…no me veía en ningún otro momento besándote.

Haru lo miró con ojos brillantes y esperanzadores ¿Eso quería decir que Makoto ya había pensado en besarlo? Se acercó y lo besó.

-¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?-preguntó un Haruka nervioso. Makoto asintió, sonriendo. Abrazó a su amigo. Esa noche sería distinta.

**Author's Note:**

> Y...¿qué tengo para decir? No mucho, simplemente esta idea surgió cuando tuve que hacer con unas amigas un trabajito sobre las maniobras de primeros auxilios y lo del RCP estaba incluído. Y me dije ¿por qué no hacer de esto un MakoHaru? Y como Tachibana estudia para ser entrenador de natación algo de primeros auxilios tiene que saber. Y bueno acá esta. Como siempre se agradecen mucho los comentarios (dejen uno. Hagan a una escritora feliz). Nos vemos la próxima. Saludos.


End file.
